Red dead redemption - Taming the war horse
by Lightsaber-Tribute
Summary: (John Marston and Bonnie MacFarlane) When a new horse causes chaos at the MacFarlane ranch and Bonnie attempts to tame it, John Marston lends a helping and and soon, true feelings are discovered. (Set just before John goes to Mexico) (one shot) [COMPLETE]


**Author's notes: **Hey, I know I should be updating my other fics, but, like I've said, I have to write these on my iPod which is harder than it sounds. :P Sorry everyone, I'll try my best to wrote as much as I can. (:

This is just a quick one shot I felt like writing. I hope you enjoy it.

**IMPORTANT: **This will contain quite a bit of equine terminology, so, there will be explanations of those words at the bottom.

**Taming the war horse.**

The stallion stood tall with a narcissistic attitude - his silver name twirling in the wind like a light blizzard of snowflakes. His fur was jet black and it gleamed against the strong and powerful rays of sunlight that were projected across the horizon. The steed scuffed the dust and deceased weeds with his forceful hooves. Bonnie sent out a light whistle - attempting to attract the new horse's attention, but all she received was a friendly nicker from a near-by chestnut mare. Bonnie clambered of the corral fence and petted the mare that had replied to her.

The loyal thoroughbred nudged Bonnie's shoulder as the walked towards the black steed together. Hardly any horses had gone near the ranch's new horses - hardly any ranch hands had either, Bonnie's assumed it was because of the horses wild and aggressive nature that it had demonstrated several time. But, she wasn't going to give up on him, he probably just needed time to settle and become accustomed to his new surroundings.

Bonnie's felt filled with stupidity, she usually went out and caught her horses out from the depths of the woods that lay throughout Hennigan's stead, she'd break them in herself and have no trouble, maybe the odd fall now and again, but she'd always come back with some fine mounts. She acquired this horse in a different manor, one she swore that she'd never do, as it was an untrustworthy process.

One she never liked. Yet, here she was, he shimmering eyes fixed on some aggressive war horse that had caused all of her other mounts to cower near the corral gates. All expect one. The chestnut mare trotted away from Bonnie's side, and it traveled cautiously towards the dark steed. Bonnie gripped the post of the centre circle fence if the corral - watching nervously. The war horse folded back his ears, swished his tail and began to fidget on the spot.

As the mare edged closer, the war horse half-reared and spun - sending out a cloud of dust, he lashed out several large bucks and kicked, only one of which struck the chestnut. The chestnut spun around - kicking it's hind legs out manically as it bolted away. The war horse attempted several times to bite the fleeing mare, but instead half reared and turned away - still stamping his hooves. Bonnie ran towards the fleeing mare, she soothed it out of it's agitated state by running her fingers through the mare's fetlock. She moved further down the mare's body, checking for any cuts or scratches.

A wave of relief washed over Bonnie when she found no injuries. She turned her attention back the the jet black steed, she knew that she couldn't leave him with the other horses like this, but she also couldn't leave him with his aggressive and violent attitude. She cautiously paved towards the stallion, she reached out her hand - hesitating before she made contact.

The horse folded back it's ears again, Bonnie knew then that she had to back away. So she did. She stood determinedly towards the corral - dodging the crowd of nervous steeds.

"Mornin', Miss MacFarlane! How's the new horse doin'?" An upbeat voice questioned.

"Not great, Amos, he extremely aggressive with all of the horses, and he's not much better with people either."

"What we gonna do 'bout him?" Bonnie paused for a moment, thinking intensely.

"Can you do me a favour, Amos?"

"Sure, Miss, anythin'!"

"Can you get some tack on that horse?"

"You sure, Miss? That horse doesn't seem at all safe!"

"Yeah, I'm sure." "Okay then..." Amos scurried away, leaving Bonnie alone in one if the mucked-out pens. She watched intensely as Amos skilfully captured the stallion with a lasso. The war horse bucked and leaped for a while, but very ally gave up the battle, but continued to swish his tail violently. Amos lead the stallion over the one of the pens and tied the rope tightly to the fence.

Bonnie and several other ranch workers had taken the remaining horse and lead the into the barn and the remaining empty pens. Amos took hold of a newer bridle, and unhurriedly slid the reins over smother stallions head. A stood firmly by the war horse's shoulder, put one hand above the horse's muzzle - holding the bridle.

With the remaining hand, he moved his thumb to the back of the horse's mouth and pressed firmly down on it's tongue. The war horse flung his mouth open and Amos quickly shoved the bit into the stallion's mouth. The horse shuffled for a bit, not enjoying the sensation of the snaffle in his mouth, but eventually he relaxed. But, things became difficult. At the sight of the saddle the horse shook his neck, shuffled around and kicked - desperate to get away from the heavy piece of leather. The war horse gave one final tug a the rope that had been holding him snapped.

The horse stumbled and bolted away, traveling around the corral in a flat out and insane gallop - his strong legs pounding into the dirt and dust. There was nothing Amos could do, apart from wait for the stallion to calm. I did a full lap of the corral, but as it came back around he cut off the movement from his hooves and came to a sudden halt and sent out a wave of suffocating dust. Bonnie rushed over to the stallion - slipping the snapped rope off of the horse and taking hold of the noseband.

The war horse's black coat trickled with swear and Bonnie could see the un-wanted white in the stallions eyes, almost as if this horse may not have been just aggressive, maybe somewhere within him their lived large amounts of fear.

"Thank you, Amos...I can handle it from here."

"I think I'll stay by the gates, Ma'am, just encase."

"Very well." Bonnie lead the war horse by the nose band, she took him to a more open area of the corral. "Mornin', Amos." A stay voice called out.

"Mornin', Mister Marston, how are you?"

"I'm fine, Amos-is that Miss MacFarlane?"

"Yep, she breakin'-in some knew horse she got the other day."

"He seems tough."

"Ex-war horse I think."

"Is it safe?"

"Bonnie knows how to handle a horse." John smiled at Amos' comment. "John, I need to give a hand to some ranch workers move some of the cattle, I'll see you later."

"Okay." Amos left then. John watched Bonnie protectively as she clambered onto the stallion's back. Her hands remained soft around the reins and she sat deep into the horse's back. She nudged his sides gently with her heels and the stallion popped into a collected trot. She stayed glued to the stallion's back in a deep seat against the soft bounces and that traveled around the corral lightly.

Bonnie pushed him on even more, and his hair became quicker. That's when it turned into an out of control canter that was littered with leaps. Bonnie repeatedly tugged on the reins, but the stallion sing flung his head up in the air - avoiding the bit. Bonnie yanked the left rein and made the war horse turn a right circle, but he simply galloped off in the other direction.

Because she was riding bareback, staying became more and more difficult and she felt her self slipping more with each step the horse took. Then, the stallion leaped into the air - off of all four hooves and flung Bonnie into the dust and bolted away as soon as his rider was dumped. John leaped over the gate in a panic and sprinted as fast as he possibly could over to Bonnie. When he arrived by her side, she gazed up at him with adoration. She took hold of his gloved hand and was held to her feet, but groaned as pain shot through her delicates body.

"You okay, Miss MacFarlane?" Bonnie smirked slightly, he was the only fool that insisted on calling her that every time they met.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine thank you, John."

"That's one wild mount you got there, Miss."

"Yeah...he's just green...not normally one I'd consider bringin' down into the corral."

"How come?"

"I didn't break him in from some wild pack, some fella in Armadillo had him for sale, 'a second hand war horse' he called him, I bought him...seems things ain't going so well..." John gave her shoulders a reassuring squeeze.

"I can help if you want, Miss?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that, John."

"Then don't." John smiled. He dusted himself off and stood towards the now grazing stallion.

"John! Wait!" Bonnie called, John allowed himself to ignore her calls. He took the reins, threw himself upon the horse and spurred it several times. The stallion set off I'm a forward canter that felt like a rocking boat. The horse sped up to avoid John's control. The stallion them spun around and began to violently leap and buck. John gripped with his lower legs and sat to the bucks, each one containing more and more strength, but John sat tight.

"Whoa...whoa!" John soothed. The stallion bolted away, turn sharply every now and again, but John was determined to stay mounted. His mount leaped over the centre fence and attempted to bronco John again, the stallion once again failed. Then gave up. The stallion calmed then and remained docile. He stood perfectly still, lowered his sweaty neck and whinnied deeply.

John walked the horse to the nearest pen and dismounted just in time to find himself in an excitable embrace from Bonnie. John laughed lightly.

"Thank you so much, John!"

"It's no trouble, Miss MacFarlane-" John laughed cheerfully.

"-I'm glad I could help." He smiled down at Bonnie.

"You did really well, John...very brave."

"It was no trouble."

"Fancy testin' out the new steed?"

"What do ya mean?"

"Fancy a quick ride?"

"I don't see why not." John chuckled.

"Then lets go!" Bonnie enthused. John took the reins of the war horse whilst Bonnie fetched her own horse - the chestnut mare that the war horse had previously fought with. They walked side by side, leading their horses away from the corral. They mounted up and began to trot away from the ranch. They rode along a winding path that filtered into the thickened forest. Beautiful and tall-standing oak trees with leaves of deep evergreen towered over them as they lightly cantered along side each other - the summer breeze providing a refreshing sensation over their bodies.

They reached a small opening that was filled with blooming flowers on beds of grass cushions. It was here that they decided to stop for a while. They dismounted and allowed they're mounts to graze whilst they sat within the blades of grass, looking out it Hennigan's stead.

"You know I'm leavin' tomorrow, Miss MacFarlane?" There was silence from Bonnie, only the occasional song from the birds or nicker from the stallion filled the break within the sound. "To Mexico..."

"I understand, John..."

"Please believe me when I say that I don't wanna leave...or at least that I don't wanna live this life, but, for reasons that are too frustrating and down right fuckin' stupid to explain, I have to go...a pursuit what had been set out for me..."

"I know..." Bonnie whispered reluctantly.

"I wanna thank you for everything you've done, Miss, you saved my life.."

"You've saved mine too, John, you've saved the ranch countless times."

"Guess I'm just repayin' my somewhat un-repayable debt." Bonnie shook her head and smiled, but remained look forward, only seeing John in the corner of her teary eye.

"I wish you all the luck in the world, John, because...because you deserve to get through all of this, and live your life happy...the way you deserve to live."

"I don't deserve nothin' and luxurious as luck or happiness." Now they were looking at each other, keeping supportive eye contact.

"You do, no matter what kind of baggage your past holds...I mean, we've all done things we ain't proud of...some more than others, but we've all done it...and sometimes, even the worst of people deserve happiness."

"I can understand what you're saying, Miss, but, there are some men that, even through the eyes of god, shouldn't lead a relaxing life...I know some notorious bastards like that...like..myself."

"Please don't believe that you're a bad person, John, it may seem that way but your not, you've done some much good these passin' weeks, good for people you don't even know...and I've never known a man that is willin' to go through everythin' that's been thrown at ya, just to make sure his family is safe..."

"My past can't ensure any kind of happiness for my future."

"Just being willing to go through all of this is the best kind of redemption...and even if after all of this blows over-" Bonnie paused for a minute to take in some painful breaths.

"-I don't think any of this will blow over-" John admitted. Bonnie ignored him and continued,

"-I still won't let you believe that you're some kind of criminal, even if I have to remind you every day for the rest of your life." She smiled half-headtedly. John smiled back.

"Thank you, Miss MacFarlane."

"Call me Bonnie!" She laughed. John admired her happiness, how she could remain cheerful in the hardest if situations. In many ways, he looked up to Bonnie, and there was an apparent feeling - one he is not a stranger to feeling.

He simply wishes he could...be with her, if he could let go of everything else in the world around him, he would. He would just have them together. But, there's always the almost hurtful reminder in the back of his mind, shouting out to him, telling him what he already has. Yet, the affection towards Bonnie still continues, like an endless flutter and ache in his chest, one that cannot be forgotten or dismissed. He becomes stuck in the worst kind of conundrum, where the two sides suddenly fight, and what seems right will always seem wrong.

There is no defeat, but certainly no victory, and it is up to John what choice to make, but at the end if it all, there will still be pain feasting away at him. They looked at each other again. Awkwardly, Bonnie slid her arms around John's shoulders - a gesture which he great fully accepted and returned.

"Good luck to you, John-" She chocked out, "-and never forget that you're always welcome at the ranch."

"Thank you, Miss."

"Bonnie!" She chuckled. Bonnie shifted backwards, but John kept his hands on her shoulders. Neither of them back away, neither of them moved. They just remained there - kneeling in front of each other, both of them imagining their next move, but neither of then actually having the courage to do it, at least not for a minute or so, but it came to the point where they couldn't resist, and despite everything that existed within their lives, that moment seemed right.

It felt like pure perfection. Their lips pressed together - only briefly, but for the few seconds that they were united for the were swallowed in a whirlwind of adoration and passion, and when they finally parted all they did was gaze at each other.

"Thank you, Bonnie."

**.**

**.**

**Equine terminology: **STALLION - Male horse. MARE - Female horse. TACK - Saddle and bridle. NOSEBAND - The piece of the bridle that goes over the horse's nose. CORRAL - An fenced off area to keep horses in. FETLOCK - The piece of the horses mane that is between it's ears, like a fringe. REAR - When a horse stands up on it's back legs only. BREAKIN IN - A method used to get young horses used to being ridden. GREEN - When a horse is young and isn't used to being ridden. BUCK - When a horse kicks out it's back legs. TROT - The second slowest pace of a horse, a simple two beat motion. CANTER - The third pace of a horse, a simple 3 beat motion, like a slow gallop. MUZZLE - The end area of a horse's face that consists of nostrils and mouth. BIT - The metal part of the bridle that is inside the horse's mouth that allows the rider to control the horse. SNAFFLE - A type of bit, a gentle one. NICKER - A noise a horse makes, a sign of affection or recognition. BAREBACk - Riding a horse without a saddle. CHESTNUT - A colour of a horse, appears orange/ginger. PENS - A type of stable without walls, just fences. AVOIDING THE BIT - Where a horse opens it's mouth so it can't feel the pressure created by the bit an becomes uncontrollable. BOLTING - Where a horse gallops or canters away uncontrollably. SPURS - Metal bits on the heel of a riders boots. DISMOUNT - Getting off of a horse. MOUNT - Getting on a horse. FORWARD - Fast. COLLECTED - Controlled. THOROUGHBRED - A breed of horse, mainly racehorses. FOLDED EARS - A sign of fear or anger from a horse.


End file.
